Punkski and the Bookski
by Ms. Donovan and Ms. Midnight
Summary: A small little Harucentric ficlet. Not much to say other than that. HaruxOC


"Aah!" a small voice from behind said.

The fog slowly lifted from Hatsuharu's mind. He glanced around him to see his classroom in ruins, desks overturned, windows broken, and papers floating down everywhere like snow. Haru looked around frantically. Thankfully, no one had gotten hurt. That taken care of, Haru turned around.

He only saw a flutter of long black hair as its owner ducked out the door. "Um… don't worry? I'm safe now?" Haru said uncertainly. He moved to the side slightly to see the figure past the door. But again the person moved out of sight.

Haru sighed and started to clean up. After half an hour, he heard the rustle of papers. He turned and saw the hair again, this time hiding behind a desk. "I won't hurt you." Haru stood in silence, looking at the desk and the trembling head that was all he could see. He took a few steps forward, and the head trembled more vigorously. "Are you okay?"

The person behind the desk stood up. She was a tall, pale girl with long black hair that Haru had seen before in class. "Y-yes. I'm fine…" The girl- Haru remembered her name was Sakina- was looking at the ground intently as if at any moment it would leap out and eat her.

"Okay then. You don't need to clean up. I can do it." To prove his point, he bent down and pulled an overturned desk back up.

Sakina, looking so innocent, nodded and scampered off.

* * *

Haru smiled to himself as he walked back to the house. Other than going black and destroying half the classroom, the day had gone well. He closed his eyes and thought over Sakina. So sweet, and barely noticeable. He wasn't sure the teacher would realize she was in the class if she didn't hand in her papers. But she was nice. Even—

Haru landed face first on the pavement. Dimly, he heard a stream of apologies. Without thinking, he said, "It's okay, Tohru."

From behind him, "My name isn't Tohru. Um, I'm Sakina." Haru, startled, turned over so he could see what he had tripped over. Sakina was kneeling, her hair in her face, clutching her books to her chest. "I'm sorry. I tripped and was picking up my books and then you fell over me and I'm sorry and- You got hurt!" Sakina's eyes widened. Coming to her senses, she fished in her briefcase. "Here," she said, brandishing a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Haru said, head spinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. But I won't. That's my house," she said, pointing to the house behind her.

"Oh." Haru stood up, wiped his cheek with the handkerchief one last time, and handed it back, much bloodied, to Sakina.

"No need. I don't use it often. And you'll bleed again if you don't have something over it. I'll get it back some time later." Sakina placed some of her books in her briefcase and stood up. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Haru made a point to get to school early so he could sit next to Sakina.

"Hi."

She turned a page in her book, murmuring, "Hullo." Five minutes of silence passed. Haru sighed and leaned back in his chair, giving up.

Sakina carefully placed a bookmark in her book and put the book on her desk. She reached behind her neck and pulled a necklace off, handing it to Haru. "You dropped it yesterday," she said, holding up the sword charm.

It took Haru a moment to realize that Sakina had been speaking. "Oh. Thanks." He took it, looking at Sakina questioningly.

"I was in the middle of a fight scene. I wanted to see how it turned out. Did you find the homework hard?"

"It was alright. I didn't understand what the essay was about."

"It was worded horribly."

* * *

Haru was walking home when he saw the pillow on the sidewalk. He looked around, confused. A nearly inaudible giggle sounded from next to him. He looked down, smiling slightly as he saw Sakina sitting on the ground with a book in her lap, legs out to trip him.

"I figured it went so well yesterday that I could stand to let you fall again." She stood up. "I've got my allowance burning a hole in my pocket, and I'm hungry. Where to?"

It took Haru several minutes to realize that she had just asked him out, and was offering to pay.

* * *

**I'm trying to make up for the crappieness of Jack. ((sigh))**

**For those who just found me today, my name is Kali. And this is my account with Semine. We write really cheesy fics like those above. Put us on author alert! (really bad plug, I know.)**

**Normally, I'd plug, but I don't want to bug my precious lackeys. So, for those of you who just realized that I don't suck at writing, and am worth reading more stuff, I (or Semine) update about once every other week. We are doing a nice little contest, seeing who can amass more reviews in ten stories. The prize: a pizza. Yep. A pizza. So read our other stuff! Semine writes really well! (Semine, you owe me for advertising you when I could plug for myself!) I write… well…. I write! (isn't that nice?) Another one of our credits: we use proper grammar (authors' notes excluded) and spelling. Did I mention that we update often, but not every minute? **

**Also check out our individual accounts. How? Go to our username, then to our fave authors, then click on either Semine Midnight, or Kali Donovan. That easy!**

**Taa!**

This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.


End file.
